


ПУБЕРТАТ ЧО

by Tyusha



Series: WTF-2019 TMNT [12]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Леонардо просто хотел посмотреть порнушку, а Донни - провести эксперимент. Что-то пошло не так, но все довольны.





	ПУБЕРТАТ ЧО

Когда Лео было шесть, он спрашивал папу, откуда берутся черепашки.

— Я нашел вас в капусте, Синенький, — говорил папа и смеялся до слез. Лео тогда не понимал, что такого смешного, но все равно смеялся вместе с ним. До тех пор, пока их не прервал голос Донни. 

— Глупости, — говорил Донни, отрываясь от своей непонятной штуки, которую никому нельзя было трогать. — Я читал, что черепахи вылупляются из яиц, при чем тут капуста? 

— Яйца были в капусте, — махнул на него рукой папа. 

— И откуда они там взялись? — настаивал Донни. Лео закатил глаза. Все-то Донни надо знать! 

— Их туда положил пасхальный кролик. 

— Что? Но это не имеет смысла!

— Довольно! — отец чуть повысил голос, как делал всегда, когда кто-то из них задавал слишком много вопросов. — Шоу началось!

Но сейчас, листая журнал с большими звездочками на обложке, Лео начал задумываться, что все, возможно, не так просто. 

В журнале были люди — очевидно, в большинстве нерисованных журналах были люди, Лео как-то спросил у Донни, может ли это считаться дискриминацией, если об их существовании никому неизвестно. Донни же быстро напомнил, почему Лео обычно старался ничего у него не спрашивать: он начал лекцию, сути которой Лео так и не уловил, поспешив уйти из лаборатории брата. Лео помотал головой, возвращая мысли в нужную степь. Люди в журнале были голыми. Впервые в жизни Лео видел полностью голых людей. 

В детстве он спрашивал у папы, почему люди по телевизору всегда в одежде, ведь это не особо удобно. Отец тогда вздохнул, посадил всех четверых вкруг и объяснил, какие места неприлично показывать в обществе, и что у них, как у черепах, такой проблемы нет, а людям приходится носить одежду. Лео посмотрел на Донни, ожидая, когда тот потребует объяснить, почему какие-то части тела нельзя показывать, но Донни молчал со скучающим выражением лица. Лео хмурился, потому что ему-то было интересно! Но уж точно не хотелось прослыть таким же заучкой, как Донни, поэтому Лео молчал. 

Уже много лет спустя Лео понял, в чем суть. В основном, потому что они познакомились с Эйприл, и Лео чувствовал себя свободным спрашивать у нее что угодно. 

Люди в журнале целовались — это Лео мог понять, это он видел по телевизору, но никогда еще изображение поцелуя не заставляло его лицо гореть. Лео перевернул страницу. В этот раз на изображении был лишь один мужчина. Голый, он прикрывал гениталии руками, и Лео издал звук, больше похожий на вздох. 

«Хотите увидеть больше? Заходите на httр://notsonakedbutts.com» — гласила надпись внизу, Лео хмыкнул и достал телефон. Не то чтобы он хотел увидеть больше, просто ему стало интересно. Лео ввел адрес в браузерную строку и чуть было не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, наткнувшись на Донни-блокер.

— Что за...

«Ай-яй-яй! — сказал телефон голосом Донни. — Сюда нельзя!»

— Донни! — зарычал Лео, спрыгнул с кровати и побежал из своей комнаты в сторону лаборатории брата. Донни как всегда сидел за своим столом и любовался своим титановым бюстом.

— Донни! — повторил Лео. — Какого черта на моем телефоне опять стоит твой блок?! Я думал, мы говорили про это! 

Донни повернул голову в его сторону и поднял одну нарисованную бровь вверх. Лео фейспалмил каждый раз, когда Майки спрашивал, вырастут ли у него такие же брови, как у брата. Все они хотели быть похожими на Лу Джицу, но только Донни умудрился побить все рекорды в своем фанбойском стремлении. 

Не то чтобы кто-то, кроме Лео, это заметил. 

— Ты о чем? — спросил Донни наконец. 

— Все о том же! — Лео показал на экран своего телефона. 

— Это для твоей же безопасности, — пожал плечами Донни.

— Обоснуй?!

— Если ты подхватишь заразу, то мне придется ее лечить, я стану нервным и могу убить тебя в процессе.

Угрозы Донни, сказанные с его типичным безэмоциональным выражением лица и скучающим голосом, обычно хорошо действовали на Рафа, Майки и даже Сплинтера. Но Лео было не так просто запугать. 

— Ха-ха, ты и правда смешной. 

— Говорил же. 

— Можешь снять? Я не такой тупой, каким ты меня считаешь, знаешь ли. 

— Лео, ты хоть знаешь, сколько гадости можно подцепить на... — Донни чуть прищурился, внимательней вглядываясь в экран телефона. — Нот соу нейкед батс дат ком?.. Лео. Нам нужно поговорить? 

Лео почувствовал, как краснеют щеки, но поборол первый порыв спрятать телефон. 

— Нет, Донни, нам нужно, чтобы ты снял блок. 

— Знаешь, если я сниму для тебя, то надо будет снимать для всех, потому что иначе вы подумаете, что у меня есть любимчик... 

— Донни, мы уже знаем, что у тебя есть любимчик. Ты. 

— Тоже верно, — пожал плечами Донни. — Так мы решили вопрос? 

Лео зарычал, подняв голову к потолку и пожелав себе больше терпения. Неожиданная мысль пришла в голову, и Лео улыбнулся, пряча телефон. 

— Знаешь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел похабные картинки в одиночестве своей комнаты, как нормальный подросток, то я просто буду смотреть с твоего пк. 

— Что? 

— Мы все знаем, что у тебя блока нету, — Лео направился в сторону компьютера в углу. — Ух ты! Смотри-ка, он включен и не запаролен! 

— Лео, стоять! 

Донни подскочил к нему, но Лео уже открыл браузер. Донни пытался вытянуть его из своего кресла, но Лео схватил его шею в локтевой захват и потянул себе на колени. Донни заворочался, но у него никогда не хватало сил, чтобы выбраться. 

— Расслабься, Ди. Все пучком. 

— Конечно. Всего лишь мой младший брат собирается смотреть порнуху на моем компе в моем присутствии! 

Лео закатил глаза.

— Мы одного возраста. А вообще, — Лео ухмыльнулся, — ты можешь уйти, если смущаешься.

Донни замер на месте. Конечно же он понимал, что его тупо берут «на слабо», но несмотря на то, что Донни был гением, он все еще был подростком. 

— Ха. Я за тебя волнуюсь вообще-то. 

— Да ну? 

— Ну да. Ты явно не выдержишь и сбежишь как только начнется самое горячее. 

— Я-а-а-а? Да я тебя уж точно пересижу! 

Лео отпустил Донни, когда стало понятно, что мешать он точно не будет. 

— Спорим? 

— Спорим. 

Они ухмыльнулись друг другу, и Лео потянулся вводить адрес, но Донни остановил его. 

— Погоди. Не хочу, чтобы папаша запорол все, — Донни пошел в сторону дверей, и Лео почти подумал, что тот собирается сбежать. Но он лишь закрыл двери на засов и кивнул в сторону дивана: — Давай там и с планшета. Будет удобней. 

Лео подчинился без вопросов. Они уселись рядом друг с другом, одна из «клешней» Донни удерживала планшет перед ними — словно они собирались проводить марафон сериалов, которые нравились только им двоим. «Слишком жестокие», — бурчал Майки, и Раф кивал ему в такт. 

Донни быстро зашел на нужный сайт — не тот, ссылка на который была в журнале. Лео хмыкнул. 

— А ты явно знаешь, что делать.

— Заткнись, — сказал Донни без особых эмоций в голосе, но поджал губы, его палец завис перед экраном планшета. — Гетеро, гей, лесби? 

Лео пожал плечами, давая Донни самому выбрать. Тот быстро ткнул в экран и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Знаешь, — начал Донни, когда один мужчина на экране позвонил в дверь второму, — я читал, что у людей мужского пола более двадцати эрогенных зон. У меня даже картинка есть, если хочешь, конечно же...

— Донни, — перебил его Лео, — ты серьезно пытаешься заставить меня сбежать от твоей лекции и выиграть спор? 

— Нет, — Донни поджал губы. — Просто я подумал, что это интересный факт, и он в тему. Но я могу заткнуться, если тебе так хочется.

— Спасибо. 

— Конечно. Никто меня не слушает. Никому не нужно. Вот и сидите неучами, — бурчал Донни, сложив руки на груди. Лео закатил глаза — ну разумеется — и вздохнул, подбирая самый саркастично-незаинтересованный тон, на который был способен:

— О нет, Донни, мне так интересно, расскажи, пожалуйста.

Донни не нужно было повторять дважды. 

Мужчины на экране начали целоваться. 

— Я просто сравнивал эрогенные зоны людей и нас. И мне казалось, что не всегда они совпадают. Но я проверял только на себе, не мог же я пойти к кому-то другому...

Донни положил руку ему на грудь — точно так же, как сделал один мужчина на экране. 

— Донни, ты серьезно сейчас?.. 

— Тшшш. Ты смотри. Не отвлекайся. 

Донни провел рукой чуть ниже, и Лео вздрогнул. Мужчина на экране поцеловал партнера в шею, и Лео почувствовал легкий поцелуй в том же самом месте — а потом чуть ниже. И от второго по телу прошелся жар. 

Лео скосил глаза на брата, но Донни не смотрел на экран. Лео даже подумал, сколько же раз тот смотрел видео, чтобы точно помнить каждое движение — Донни провел ладонью по внешней стороне бедра Лео, в точности повторяя действия одного из актеров, — но хмыкнул своим мыслям. Уж кто-ктоа, а его гениальный брат мог запомнить каждую деталь с первого раза. И был достаточно упоротым, чтобы захотеть поставить эксперимент. Лео не был удивлен. Напуган? Немного. Возбужден? Лео почувствовал, как кончик его члена вылезает из панциря. Возможно. Но Лео не был удивлен. 

Донни огладил большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону бедра Лео, и тот не сдержал вздоха. Это было неправильно. Отец точно будет недоволен, если узнает, что они делают. Лео не мог позволить себе выслушивать непременно последующие лекции.

От этой мысли стало жарче, и Лео услышал свой стон. 

— Ого, — тихо сказал Донни прямо под ухом. — Реакция испытуемого куда сильнее, чем я ожидал. Возможно, так сильно влияет присутствие себе подобного, но не стоит исключать уникальну...

— Ты, блядь, что, записываешь на диктофон?! — крикнул Лео. Крик его больше походил на хрип, но Лео старался держать лицо. Донни закашлялся.

— Нет? — Донни отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Лео. — Прости? 

— Я подумаю над этим, — кивнул Лео и притянул его за затылок, целуя. Глаза Донни стали круглыми от удивления, и Лео ухмыльнулся в поцелуй. В эту игру могут играть двое. 

Лео провел свободной рукой по панцирю Донни и чертыхнулся про себя, вспоминая о броне. Тогда он положил ладонь на его бедро, закидывая ногу на себя. 

— Ты мне эксперимент портишь, — нахмурился Донни, но не попытался слезть. Лицо его было красным под маской.

— Ну так уходи.

Лео знал: брат чувствует те же самые смущение и неловкость, как и он. Но никто не собирался сдаваться первым. Донни поджал губы и сел удобнее. Мужчина на экране прикусил ухо своего партнера. 

— Это немного сложнее, — прокомментировал Донни и наклонился ближе, проводя языком по красным пятнам на лице Лео. Тот в ответ лишь крепче сжал его бедра и подтянул ближе, так что кончики их членов слегка касались. Лео охнул, не ожидая такой резкой реакции организма, и услышал зеркальный вздох. 

Они отшатнулись друг от друга. Лео встал на ноги, придерживаясь за спинку дивана, а Донни все так же продолжил лежать на полу. Мужчина на экране взял член партнера в руку, и Донни выключил видео.

— У меня осталось еще больше половины зон проверить, — сказал Донни тихо, когда Лео уже дошел до выхода из лаборатории. Если бы Лео не знал брата так долго и так хорошо, то не заметил бы в привычно ровном тоне голоса обиды, неловкости и остаточного возбуждения. Лео замер в дверном проеме лишь на мгновение. 

— В следующий раз, может быть. 

И шагнул в темноту, надеясь, что его супер-крутые способности ниндзя помогут ему добраться до своей комнаты незамеченным.


End file.
